Training Sesie(New Water Jutsu For Kirei)
Kirei.Soudai.Kihaku. Training. NamikazeSoudai: Upon waking, Soudai had gone to her window and sent out a messenger bird for Kirei, one of her genins. She then went to get ready, with a shower, some fresh clothes, and some food, she was good and ready. She said goodbye to Roko, for Jinora was still sleeping, and hiked out for this training grounds. They wouldn't be using the top arena part, but rather down on the ground, for the jutsu they were using required a destruction of the ground. It could be a challenge for Kirei, who Soudai didn't know too well of her chakra control, she knew she had thrown jutsus at her to learn in the pass but nothing too challenging, she believes. "Where is she.." Soudai mumbled, the messenger bird did find her but it was longer than Soudai expected for a bird leaving her apartment and going to hers. She didn't know that the bird had to go to the hospital to find her. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei has woken up in the hospital she would kiss her fiance’s forhead before she would go see one of the nurse’s in the hospital to take off her bandage if the nurse has taken off her bandage she would tell Kirei to takei t easy for a while exspecially with dummie’s .Kirei would nods to the nurse as she then went to her and her twin’s apartment. Once she came there she would wash herself with water after she was done she would go back to the hospital but before she could go to Setsu she found a message bird with a note for her on it she would take it as she let the bird go. Kirei would read the message as she then would run to the gate that leads her to the trainingground as she runs up to her Sensei “sorry if i’m late Sensei i was by Setsu in the hospital”-She would say she was up for training caus she lost the bandage on her hand today- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku was wandering around the village when he saw Kirei run past and decided to follow her.He was curious as to where she was going,cos the hospital was the other way,so he followed by jumping onto the rooftops and running after her over the rooftops when he saw her pass trough the gate he jumped in after her and came flying out the other way crashing face first into the gorund and making a few rolls forward and ending on his butt in front of Kirei and Soudai- ehehehehehehe hi there-hed smile awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head- NamikazeSoudai: "Whos the kid?" She asked, Soudai wasn't one to make obviously offensive expressions with her face but.. This kid was soo ugly, his eyes looked like buttons and his nose/face was just one long crack, and his face was bleeding (rolled over some red berries) probably from popping some zits. "Uh.." She hadn't realized it was his clothed bottom that she was looking at, and not his face. "..anyway, here Kirei." She tossed a scroll to her, to study, rather than the method of Soudai showing through example. She had studied it already but had yet to practice it, but for Kirei learning how to learn a jutsu from a scroll was a valid life lesson, Soudai and other people will not always be around to teach her, and probably wouldn't want to either, it changes with age. It was the Water Release: Brackish Bursting. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at him "following me again are we Kihaku?"-Kirei would giggle before she catched the scroll that her Sensei threw at her as she opened it as she would read it said it was the Water Release: Brackish Bursting Jutsu she really wanted to learn this one it was a sort of shield jutsu it said but then from high water "this one sounds intresting Sensei i cant wait to start training" SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku heard both girl their voices and jumped up-Eheheheh sorry about that Kirei-chan.I am just very curious about what you were up to,cos i heard that man in the hospital was your fiancee. so i followed you when you headed into another direction and glad i did.I finally get the chance to see Ninjutsu training. tThis is gonna be AWESOME!-Kihaku smiled brightly and looked to Soudai- and thanks for complimenting my pants Soudai-Sensei.I didnt know it looked human NamikazeSoudai: Soudai didn't intend to have them be spied on, jutsus were suppose to be secret until you got the chance to see them. That way when or if they ever battled you would have some tricks up your sleeve.. "Do you mind him watching Kirei?" Soudai asked her student beforehand, it was up to her. Soudai had enough tricks up her sleeves not to care if this boy saw one of them. Soudai was of course, right and wrong about that theory, it was best to have your comrades know your abilities for certain situations, like when a fuinjutsu specialist was needed to seal something or something had the best long ranged abilities. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to kihaku for a moment as she chuckles "you can stay for this one time but next time im gonna kick your ass to leave got that Kihaku?"-Kirei would smile a little she the looked back to her Sensei "he can stay for this time. aslong as he keeps this secret"-Kirei would say to her Sensei- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku grinned- alright Kirei-chan.Thanks alot. And dont worry i wont tell anyone. Besides since im here. I might as well do some Training with my bokken.I still wanna Master my aerial spin attack .It didnt go too well earlier-he would not speak of his bruises though- NamikazeSoudai: The first thing to study was the handseals. Depending on where your weakness was, it was hard to debate whether a jutsu is determined by the diffuculty of the handseals or not, this jutsu just had two handseals. Boar and Rat..She would practice those handseals a few times without sending chakra for the jutsu until she felt she was confidence. Soudai was facing away from Kirei, although she would help her if she called out, Kirei needed to learn how to learn a jutsu without observation. It would make it one step easier for the time when Kirei wanted to learn something when no one was there or she wanted to create her own jutsu. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would close her eyes for a moment as she would open them back up as she concentrated on her handsigns Boar and Rat for a few time's without using her chakra yet but she was confidence she could learn this jutsu as good as she did with the jutsu her fiance tought her. She woul;d do the handsigns over and over again till she was sure that she could do the handsigns right at the first time. Kirei stopped with her handsigns as she looked to her Sensei- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku did not wish to be a distraction ,so he walked around the area, looking for a good spot to train himself.He finally found one at the cliffside as he brought his hands together in front of his chest and molde dhis chakra.He then directed it towards his feet ,forming a sort of cushion under them.He drew his bokken in his right hand and dashed at the cliffside, running up it a few feet and then set off hards.Kihaku made himself into a ball and held his Bokken aimed outward as he spinned towards a small rock fast.His bokken connected perfectly, but he still failed to adjust his own body to the bokkens impact on the rock and was thrown back ,crashing onto the ground hard- oooof NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was turned around still from Kirei. She quickly did the two handseals, Boar and Rat and sent the chakra through the ground, it sounded like the ground was breaking but.. Nothing happened afterwards. Soudai probably didn't keep supplying the charka needed for the whole jutsu. "This is why we practice." She said softly. There was a sound of a failed training excerise elsewhere, and Soudai caught sight with Kihaku. She smiled, remembering her own kenjutsu training..Although it is a lot different with nuibari. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would laugh as she watched Kihaku a bit as she then focused back on her training as she would cast her chakra to her feets she would make the handsigns Boar and Rat the ground would make a noise of breaking but you couldnt see it. Kirei looked around as she then closed her eyes as she focused herself more chakra to her feets as she would make the handsigns Boar and Rat once more as the ground would break a little bit but not enough- SanadaKihaku: -KIhaku forced himself back on his feet and thought hed try something else.Before his bruises would turn to wounds.He thought it over for a bit. And finally came up with something else, he thought hed make an attempt of mimicking the Inuzuka their fang over fang except hed be alone and use his Bokken as tip and the attack couldnt be directed once it had begun.SO Kihaku molded his chakra again and directed it at his feet, forming the chakra cushion.After picking up his bokken again.He dashed at the cliff at his fastest as he ran up the cliffside, and right before he reached the top he did a half backflip so his face was pointed towards the ground,He aimed his bokken towaqrds the ground as he threw himself into a Fast spin. As the force of gravity, pulled him down to earth fast>He slammed into the Ground with crashing force,creating a large dustcloud.When the dust had dissapeared,there was a small crater visible and Kihaku lied inside breathing heavilly.His bokken next to him tipside sticking in the ground. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai did the handseals again and tried sending the chakra through the ground. This time the jutsu created the large cracks in the earth that was needed and water came up! but it wasn't bursting up like the jutsu needed, it was just..leaking out from the earth. "Hmhm.." She smiled from her failure, looking back at Kirei wondering how her training was going. Just then the boy created a crater from his training, "Hmm?" She hoped he was fine..She noticed he was breathing so she was going to assume he was. xKireiHimex: ~ Kirei smiled as she looked to Soudai and then to Kihaku as she then focused her chakra through the ground as she made the handsigns Boar and Rat as the ground cracked as a bit of water would come out. Kirei looked to it it wasnt good enough but it was a beginning afterall. Kirei would try it again as the ground broke up about 2 meters from her as a little float of water came out. still not enough but she was almost there- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku jumped back up his feet and smiled-wooo i did it, now on to the horizontal one.Hmmm this one will be tricky though.Il have to be going at the right angle,so i miss the rock,but my bokken pierces it.Or well it would with a human.-KIhaku sat back down for a moment and decided to mold some of his chakra, to bette rhis chakra control, while he thought about the move. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai took a step back and sat agaisnt a nearby rock to watch the two genins train what they were training. Soudai smiled watching Kirei, her training was almost mimic to what Soudai had been doing.. Learning it wouldn't be as easy as a day, it would be a while until they both could say they learned this water jutsu. Soudai was okay with that, it would give her time to be with Kirei and train her, she was the sensei afterall..It was different to be learning something at the same time as a genin who looked to you to be taught things. It sort of gave Kirei a chance to see one another as equals.. "Im hungry.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look to her Sensei "i'm hungry too but i want to do more training first before i want to eat i'm almost there i think"-Kirei would push her chakra through the ground as she made t he handseals Boar and Rat as the ground would crack for 2 meters in front of her as water would flow up a bit higher but still not enough. Kirei shaked her head she didnt want to give up yet not until she has mastered it and that her fiance could be prouid of her when he comes out of the hospital~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku- stood up and pulle dhis bokken from the ground-alright lets try this.-he closed his eyes as he focussed his chakra into his feet ,making the chakra cushion under them.Kihaku dashed away from the cliff.When he was about 100 feet away from the Cliff, he came to a stop.Kihaku turned around and dashed back towards the cliff as fast as he could.When he reached the the cliff he ran up it and immediatly set off with all his force.Kihaku began his drill-like spin towards the nearby rock, the bokken spinning along the outer line of the spin.But Kihaku his jump was miscalculated.He managed to avert himself just a little.The bokken hit the rock.But Kihaku too slammed into the rock chest first.He only managed to move himself enough in mid-air,that his head would not hit the rock,as he was thrown backwards onto the ground.Kihaku winced in pain as he clutched his chest,while gasping for air a moment- Category:Training Category:Yonshigakure